Oh My, My, My
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: My first attempt at a one-shot in a long time, so be gentle with me! It's Brett DiBiasexOC!


So this is my approach to shaking this writers block issue I've got. Every time I even look at "We've Only Just Begun" a mental block smashes my thought process. Anyhow… This is a one-shot. It's Brett DiBiaseXOC & it's FP POV & the song is "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)" by Taylor Swift.

**I own NOTHING. NADA. ZIP. ZILCH. I only own my OC and that's all. **

**

* * *

**

**_She said_**

I was seven and you where nine

_**I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky**_

_**The pretty lights**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1997**

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" I yelled as I chased my nine-year-old best friend, Brett DiBiase, around his backyard.

Brett stopped running and turned around to face me.

"No I didn't… You where out…" He smirked.

I frowned, and glared at him for a moment… and then I tackled him.

"Here we go again…" I heard his brother sigh from behind us

"Shut up Teddy!" We both yelled.

"Break it up you guys!" My brother yelled, jogging over to us.

"Shut up Cody!" I yelled as he pulled me off the ground, I was a tenacious little seven year old.

"Come on brat… Let's go inside" Cody laughed and pulled on my arm to try to drag me into the house.

I looked over at Brett, who was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"This isn't over DiBiase," I growled.

He sat up and smirked at me again.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say Runnels."

"Irritating little-" I muttered.

Cody laughed as I groaned and allowed him to drag me into the house.

* * *

_**And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love**_

_**And our Momma's smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my, my, my**_

_**

* * *

**_

__"Those two…" My father, Dusty Rhodes, laughed, sipping his beer.

"Unbelievable. That only took ten minutes!" Brett's father, The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh well, just watch Teddy, maybe they'll fall in love when their older." Dusty snorted, and got up to grab another beer.

"It's likely… they'll probably end up ripping each others heads off before though" Ted Sr smiled at his friend.

"Well, last week, Cody apparently told his sister that Brett teases her because he likes her and she punched him right in the jaw. I can only imagine what she'd do to Brett…" Dusty chuckled.

"She'd probably beat him down… although, who knows, maybe they _**will**_ fall in love when they grow up" Ted Sr smiled and put some peanuts in his mouth.

Dusty and Ted looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

"Yeah right!" Dusty was hysterical.

All the while their wives looked on. Carol Runnels and Melanie DiBiase shook their heads,

"Oh my… my, my" They smiled at each other.

They looked over at their husbands again, and they where still laughing. Carol and Melanie rolled their eyes at them.

They where so clueless.

* * *

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, **_

_**You where bigger than me**_

_**You never did… you never did**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2000**

"Seriously Brett? I'm **NOT **climbing up there!" I yelled from the ground below Brett and Teddy's new tree house.

I heard Brett groan and then saw him stick his head out the tree house window.

"Oh come on Runnels! It's not that high! Cody climbed up here! If he could do it, so can you!" Brett yelled down at me.

"Cody's five years older and a lot more braver than me!" I was scared, and Brett knew it.

"If you don't climb up here in ten seconds… I'm gonna beat you up"

"No you won't!" I yelled up at him

"Yes I will… you've got seven seconds"

"Brett!"

"Don't such a baby Runnels!" Brett taunted me.

"I'm not being a baby!" I snarled and started climbing up the rope ladder, "See DiBiase! I - oh… I did it."

"See" Brett smirked at me and sat down on the floor of the tree house. "Sit"

I glared at him, but I sat down across from him anyway.

"So, aren't you gonna beat me up?" I shot at him.

"Nope." He smirked.

"You're a jerk" I sighed, picking at the floorboards.

"If that's what you want to think…" He muttered.

"I'm bored." I groaned, still picking at the floorboards and not looking at him.

"Well… what do you –" I cut him off.

"I'm gonna go home"

"Why?"

"I promised Cody I'd watch him play Zelda… It's kind of our thing." I sighed and stood up and started to climb down the ladder.

"I'll talk to you later." I said, before I finished climbing down the ladder.

"Yeah… I'll talk to you later…" Brett sighed, looking at the spot where I was just sitting.

* * *

_**Take me back when the world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids you and I**_

_**Oh my, my, my, my**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2002**

"Darlin', you've got a visitor." My dad stuck his head in the doorway of my bedroom.

I groaned inwardly.

"Yep"

"Hey, hey bestie!" Brett bounded into my bedroom.

"Hey B" I sighed and threw my head back down on to my pillow.

"So what's up?" He asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Homework. It sucks." I groaned.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Uhm… sure." I sighed, sitting up and pulling my math book into my lap, "So I'm doing square roots…"

"Sweet! I'm awesome at square roots!"

"Thank God! I suck!" I smiled at him.

"I doubt that, but let me see… So the square root of nine is…" He said, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh… um… three?" I asked.

"Right. See you don't suck at square roots." Brett laughed.

"Shut up, that was one question!" I smiled, hitting his arm lightly.

"You only have two left though… so let's go… square root of sixteen"

"Oh… I know this one… um… ahhh! FOUR!" I yelled.

"I think you lied to me about sucking at this…" Brett laughed again, flicking my cheek.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the last problem.

"So it's your turn DiBiase… square root of thirty six."

"Six." Brett said simply.

"You suck." I laughed, writing down Brett's answer.

"Are you done?" Brett asked, pulling my book away.

"Yeah, impatient much?" I laughed, grabbing my book from him and shoving it in my backpack.

"Well, I wanna play truth or dare…"

"Why?" I asked, still laughing.

"I don't know… why not?" He shrugged.

"Ok… you go first…" I smiled.

"Ok, truth or dare, Runnels?" Brett smirked at me.

"Truth." I smirked back.

"Alright… uh… do you have a crush on anybody?"

"Oh my god…" I rolled my eyes.

"You picked truth…" Brett laughed.

"Fine… no. I don't have a crush on anyone"

"Alright… your turn." He was so freaking cocky.

"Truth or dare, DiBiase…" I sighed.

"Dare"

"Of course… OK, let me think" I laughed… and then an idea popped into my head, "I dare you to kiss me"

"Wh- What?" Brett's where HUGE.

"I dare you, Brett DiBiase, to kiss me." I smirked.

He just looked at me, completely dumbstruck.

"Uh… okay"

He leaned in to kiss me and just as he was about to touch his lips to mine, I bolted out of the room, laughing hysterically, leaving Brett extremely confused.

We where just being kids.

* * *

_**Well I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined**_

_**Like pretty lights**_

* * *

**2006**

"-And even though I don't understand why _anyone_ would want to marry my nerd of a brother, I'm so happy about Cody and Abby's engagement! Congrats guys!" I held my glass of apple cider up and toasted my brother and his new fiancée while everyone clapped.

Time had flown by! I was sixteen. Brett was about to turn eighteen, Cody and Teddy where wrestling… and now Cody was engaged! My life had gotten crazy!

"Thanks little sister" Cody laughed, hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome Codes… I love ya" I smiled widely at my brother.

"Mmm… I love you too, but I have to go mingle now, it **is** my engagement party…" Cody sighed, letting go of me.

"Go get 'em Coddles." I laughed as my brother was dragged away by his fiancée.

Suddenly I realized that I was all alone. Great. I sighed and looked around the room. My dad was talking to Abby's dad, my mom was fawning over Cody, I was contemplating going over to play with my niece, Dakota, but decided not to when her father, my oldest brother, Dustin, started dancing with her and Brett and Teddy where nowhere to be found. I groaned and decided to go hang out by my, deserted, pool. I walked outside and walked around the entire edge of the pool before finally stopping and laying down on the diving board. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of the night, until I heard the slider door open and a very familiar chuckle.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Listening to the night, DiBiase" I smiled, not bothering to sit up or open my eyes.

"You baffle me sometimes Runnels" I heard him getting closer to me and I finally opened my eyes.

"Good. Don't push me in" I warned, sitting up now.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Brett smirked, sitting down next to me on the diving board.

"I don't trust you." I laughed as he scooted closer to me.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just don't"

He got even closer and with the slightest push, I fell into the pool.

I swam to the surface, furious.

"YOU ASSHOLE! This dress was expensive!" I yelled, as I swam over to the diving board, where Brett was still sitting.

"Get it dry cleaned" He laughed and made the fatal mistake of closing his eyes.

I seized the moment and grabbed his leg, pulling him into the pool with me.

When Brett resurfaced he shook the water out of his hair, hitting me in the face.

"Wow, real mature Runnels" Brett groaned, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and pushing me into the pool was the epitome of maturity!" I laughed, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Don't hate" Bret smiled at me and then pulled me underwater with him.

Once we resurfaced, I splashed him in the face,

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't" He was getting closer to me.

"Yeah, I do… I really, really do"

"Well, I don't hate you" He was extremely close to me now.

"Really… well then, what _do_ you think of me?" I whispered.

"I think… that you're not a little girl anymore, and I think that you're beautiful, and I think that I'm extremely attracted to you… and… I think that I may, possibly, be in love with you."

My jaw fell slightly and my mind went blank. All I could really rely on was what my heart was telling me to do and my heart was telling me to just kiss Brett. So I did… and the moment our lips met I could see and feel the spark between us.

"_Oh my God" _I thought,

_"Our dad's were right"_

_

* * *

_

_**And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**And our Momma's smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my, my, my**_

_**

* * *

**_

What we didn't know was that the entire party had been watching us, our father's in front of everyone else.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dusty laughed.

"I can't believe that we were right about those two" Ted Sr laughed right along with Dusty.

"Alright everyone, give them their privacy…" Cody said, pushing the crowd away from the door and window.

Everyone laughed and moved away, leaving only Dusty, Cody, Abby, both Ted's', Carol and Melanie by the door.

"I saw it coming" Teddy smirked.

"You only saw it because I brought it up!" Cody laughed, punching his friend lightly in the arm.

"Wait a minute… you two thought they'd… why?" Ted Sr asked.

"I mean, Dad… it was blatantly obvious that Bretty Boy is in love with Little Run. He seriously would turn like thirteen different shades of red when ever I asked him anything about her… he's a love sick fool." Teddy laughed.

"And she… well, we where never really sure about how she felt about Brett… she hid her feelings for him extremely well… she didn't even flinch when his name was mentioned or anything… she had us all fooled apparently." Cody said, smirking.

"Wow… well, Carol… we should probably get to planning another wedding." Dusty laughed.

Carol just smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband, before walking away with Melanie.

Oh my.

* * *

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two AM riding in your truck**_

_**And all I need is you next to me**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It' s beautiful out here." I smiled, laying my head on Brett's chest.

We where laying in the grass by a creek a few towns away from where we lived.

"You're so beautiful" Brett smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"And you're so cheesy" I laughed and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him.

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my eyes before kissing me deeply.

These where my favorite kisses. The kisses where he took my breath away and my whole body felt like it was breathless, like I could pass out at any moment. This was the kind of kiss that rendered me senseless.

He pulled away and I groaned.

"Guess what" He laughed as I started kissing his neck.

"What?" I asked, and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you" Brett smiled and kissed me again.

I pulled away, laughing.

"I love you too, but, if I keep kissing you, my lips are gonna get chapped!"

He pouted at me and sighed.

"But it's my birthday"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him one more time.

"There. Happy Birthday" I stuck my tongue out at him and then my phone vibrated. "Ugh"

I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. My brother had sent me a text message.

**From: Coddles**

**You need 2 get home b4 Dad realizes that u r not back yet! It's almost 2 AM!**

"Who's it from?" Brett asked, kissing my shoulder.

"Cody… he said that I need to get home before my Dad notices that I'm not there, asleep in my bedroom… plus it's almost 2 in the morning." I groaned, getting up off of Brett and shivering.

"Alright… Let's go gorgeous" Brett laughed, handing me his sweatshirt.

"Thank you… HEY! It's not your birthday anymore, Asshole!" I snapped.

"I know" Brett winked; opening the door of is truck for me.

I rolled my eyes and hopped in.

"You know you love me Runnels" Brett laughed and put his key in the ignition, "So is there anything you need before I bring you home?" He asked, turning the key.

"I just need you next to me" I smiled at him.

Brett just laughed.

"And you say I'm cheesy"

* * *

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors,**_

_**Stead of kissing good night**_

_**You stayed outside**_

_**Til the morning light**_

_**Oh my, my, my, my**_

* * *

I jumped as I heard my front door slam. Great. Brett was back… he'd been so edgy and agitated, and we'd been on the verge of a fight all day, but I really didn't want to deal with him. I contemplated pretending to be asleep, but I decided that if we where going to have it out, then we should just do it. I heard him stomp up the stairs and moments later my bedroom door flew open and a seething Brett DiBiase stormed into my bedroom.

"Did you kiss Nate Orton?" He yelled.

"What? NO!" My jaw dropped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nate Orton just told me that you kissed him at Teddy's college graduation party!" Brett was trying not to yell at me, I could tell.

"He's lying," I said, simply.

"I don't think he is… Reid Flair said he saw it!" His temper was starting to get the best of him.

"WHAT! He didn't see shit, because NOTHING happened!" I yelled.

"Reid saw it!" Brett yelled back.

"Reid is a LIAR!" I screamed, doing my best to not start crying.

"I think you're a liar." Brett shot, malice lacing his voice.

"Get out" I said, anger showing in not only my voice, but in my face too.

"Wait… I-" Brett's voice softened.

"GET OUT" I yelled, not looking at him.

Brett hesitated, but left. Once I was sure that he was really gone, I let the tears fall, finally.

The next morning my mother shaking me awaked me.

"Honey, I think you should see this"

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I shuffled down the stairs behind my mother and followed her outside onto our porch.

"What did I need to see Mom?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

She just pointed behind me, so I turned around and saw Brett fast asleep on our hammock.

"Oh my God… he slept here?" I sighed.

"I found him out here last night, so I put a blanket on him." My mother sighed, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to wake him up" I sighed again and my mom nodded and went inside.

I walked over to the hammock.

"Brett… Brett! B! Wake up!" I shook him a bit.

"Hmm… wha? What… Hey… Hey! I'm sorry!" He was completely flustered.

"I figured… you slept out here?" I asked, fighting a yawn.

"Yeah… I wanted to tell you how sorry I was first thing this morning. Runnels, I'm so, so, so sorry… you're not a liar! You're one of the most honest people I know… and Reid and Nate told me the truth and I'm so sorry for accusing you of lying to me and –" He rambled on and I tried cutting him off.

"Brett"

"I couldn't believe what I said to you and-"

"Brett!"

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me! But I-"

This time I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him until I felt that he wouldn't start rambling again. I pulled away, laughing.

"Brett, I forgive you… it's okay."

"Really?" He sighed.

"Really. I love you Brett" I smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too Runnels and I really am sorry" Brett sighed again, running one of his hands through his hair.

"I know" I smiled and kissed him.

"So we're good?" Brett laughed.

"We're good DiBiase"

* * *

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

_**We where sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

_**When you looked at me**_

_**Got down on one knee**_

* * *

**2010**

"The stars are gorgeous tonight!" I sighed, twirling around Brett's favorite field and mine.

"Mmhmm" Brett muttered. He was leaning against his truck, watching me.

"So… when are we going back to Tampa?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Next week… why?" Brett smiled down at me.

"I'm just nervous about my tryout at FCW…" I sighed, burying my head in his chest.

"You're going to be amazing… don't worry. Your parents all set to move yet, by the way?" Brett asked and started playing with something in his pocket.

"Yep… and Cody'll be here tomorrow so we're all set…"

"Good… good" Brett was acting super shifty.

"Are you okay B? You seem kind of… off, like you're nervous about something." I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"Uh, yeah… hey… I need to ask you a question." Brett smiled, nervously.

"Um… okay" I said, uncertainly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a brightly lit spot in the field. And he just looked at me.

"B, you're starting to scare me" I laughed, nervously.

He just smiled.

"Don't be scared."

I nodded and he continued to smile at me, until he slowly got down on one knee and my jaw dropped.

"Brett…" I whispered. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Runnels… I love you more than anything else on the planet… I look at you and see everything I will ever need or want. I can't see my life without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you… Baby… will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring had ever seen in my life.

"Yes… oh my God… yes!" I gasped and he lit up.

He stood up and kissed me with every ounce of passion he could muster. He pulled away and slipped the ring on my finger.

We were engaged… I couldn't believe it.

* * *

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our Momma's cried**_

_**You said I do**_

_**And I did too**_

* * *

**2011**

You know Darlin', we could always turn around… you don't have to get married, ya know…" My dad smiled, almost hopefully, at me.

We where standing outside of two giant double doors, waiting for the first chords of "Here Comes The Bride" to play.

"I thought you wanted me to marry Brett." I laughed, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, "It's gonna be alright Daddy… we're in love."

"It's not Brett, princess, Brett's a good man, I trust him…and he's going to take good care of you… it's me. I'm having a hard time letting go of you and accepting that you're an adult now, and you can make your own decisions. I mean, even when you moved to Tampa with Brett I struggled to let you go. You're my baby girl, and I love you so dearly… I guess I just never wanted you to grow up" My dad smiled, with a tear in his eye.

"Aw Daddy… I'm always going to be your little girl. I love you too and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just… starting a new chapter in my life, with Brett. You're not gonna lose me… I'll always be here… no matter what." I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, no crying on your wedding day" My dad smiled, wiping the tear that had just begun rolling down my cheek, away.

I opened my mouth to respond when the chords we had been waiting for began to play.

"Well, there's our cue sweetheart" My dad chuckled and the doors opened.

I took a deep breath and started to walk with my father. Every ounce of fear and nerves was erased when I saw Brett's face, it was lit up with excitement and his eyes where full of love and his smile, it was encouraging. Suddenly I wanted to sprint down the aisle to him, but I felt my father tighten his grip on my arm and was reminded that I couldn't. Once we reached the end of the aisle, my father lifted my veil and kissed both my cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled and he gave my hand to Brett.

I turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Hi" I mouthed.

"Hi" He mouthed back, causing me to giggle slightly…

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Mississippi, I know pronounce you husband and wife… Brett, son, you may kiss the bride"

"Finally" Brett joked.

He lifted my veil, winked at me and then dipped me downward, and kissed me. Once he pulled me back up, I laughed and grabbed his hand. We turned to both of our families as Ted Sr announced us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Brett DiBiase"

* * *

_**Take me home where we met so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**_

_**After all this time**_

_**You and I**_

* * *

**2012**

"Brett… BRETT WAKE UP!" I screamed in pain.

I almost laughed as my husband shot straight up.

"What! What's going on?"

"It's time…" I moaned, through gritted teeth.

"Time for what?" Brett asked, confused.

"I'M HAVING A BABY DIPSHIT!" I screamed as more pain pulsated through my body.

"Oh shit! It's that time! Oh God… okay… I'll go get your bag and the car and… shit, you just get downstairs and I'll have everything ready" Now he was in complete panic mode.

I struggled down the stairs as Brett ran around gathering up my things and throwing them into my bag.

Ten minutes later, Brett had finally gotten everything we "needed" and we where on our way to the hospital.

After four hours of intense pain, and cursing. I held my baby girl in my arms.

"She needs a name baby…" Brett smiled, running a finger along her cheek.

"She looks like a Bella... Bella Marie DiBiase" I smiled up at my husband.

"It's perfect, naturally." He laughed.

And for some reason after I heard my husband laugh, I suddenly felt like I was living in a fairytale… A dream come true… I was one of the lucky people who had found true happiness in the world. Oh my, my, my.

* * *

_**And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the star the shine**_

_**In the sky**_

_**Oh my, my, my**_

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE!**

I kinda hate the ending but it'll do.

**This was freaking 16 pages long.**

Anyway reviews are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
